


Espresso Yourself, And Be Different - Haikyuu FutaMoni Drabble

by MosquitoParade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry I Dont Know How To Spell Your Name AU, I'm Sorry I Find You So Attractive I Have Trouble Keeping Your Name Straight AU, M/M, Slightly Deaf Moniwa, coffee shop AU, collage AU, sorry - Freeform, their names are in english for this to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Moniwa finished his years in collage, and is currently working in a small coffee shop. Over time, as he starts actually working, he notices one collage student that always comes in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Dateko, and I wish this team got more love then they do, so here is a fic, because I heard someone shouting about how there isn't enough Futakuchi x Moniwa ;3

Moniwa was face to face with a very, tall, attractive, college student, He was wearing his uniform and everything. Moniwa wasn't really face to face, more like face to chest with an frowning giant staring down. His tilted his head up, his wide eyes staring into the costumers. The costumer sat a small piece of paper, that looked like it have been torn from a notebook, on the counter at Moniwa's fingers, with his order written clearly onto it. Moniwa's small hands briefly brushed the consumer's, and his frown changed into a smirk as the brown haired male crouched down a bit to be at eye level with the smaller worker. Moniwa was so glad this was the only guy here right now, or else he might have cried.

Moniwa took the paper and looked it over, absolutely trembling. Okay. He's got it. "N-n-na-name?" He stuttered out, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Futakuchi," The collage boy said, his voice was smooth, and Moniwa's faint blush became more obvious. 

He nodded, writing down "Futoukouchii" without much of a second thought, then tended to the order, cautiously checking, and rechecking everything. When he sat the steaming hot cup down, Futakuchi placed the money on the counter, still wearing that sexy smirk, beside the coffee. Moniwa rang it up, and bowed a tiny bit to the college student, who took the coffee and left, but not before winking at Moniwa.

Moniwa visibly inhaled, and exhaled loudly, almost falling to the ground. "Thank, God."

~~~

The next day, Futakuchi walked up, Moniwa had ducked behind the counter for a second, forgetting the collage student always came in around now. The brown haired male cleared his throat, and Moniwa immediately stood up, shaking faintly.

"Hello, Monica,"

"M-monica..?" He raised an eyebrow, checking his name tag.

"That's your name, isn't it?" He asked, a bit of teasing in his voice.

"N-no." Moniwa said, looking away from Futakuchi's face. "It's.... m-m-moniwa."

"M-m-moniwa?" The college student asked, surely joking with him now, a huge grin on his face, but the poor worker didn't get it, blushing deeply in embarrassment.

"I-i... n-n-n-no.... i-..." Moniwa was almost in tears. 

The costumer's eyes widened into a questioning look at first, thinking it was a prank, but as Moniwa hid his face as tears filled his eyes, turning away, he noticed it wasn't. "Hey, Moniwa, I'm sorry. I.. I thought I'd make you laugh. You're..." He paused, scratching at the back of his neck, "I thought... I was... flirting with you..." He blushed a light pink.

Moniwa's eyes widened, "Oh my God..."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't contact me, I've gotten over my HQ!! phase, and don't want call backs to a super bad time in my life. Thanks. 
> 
> PS: You will be blocked if you comment here.


End file.
